


We Will Not Go Quietly Into The Night

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Darcyland Crossovers [1]
Category: Independence Day (1996), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Apocalypse, F/M, badass Darcy Lewis, independence day crossover, jane foster is a genius, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Independence Day (1996)/MCU Crossover<br/>Darcy Lewis (Captain Steven Hiller)<br/>Jane Foster (David Levinson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Not Go Quietly Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first of hopefully many crossovers I plan to write.

 

Darcy had always wanted to be an astronaut; to fly into space and see what lay beyond the world. Years of military training and combat flying in f-16s was apparently not experience enough for NASA if the numerous rejection letters were anything to go by. So when an opportunity for her to pilot and alien space craft into space in an attempt to stop an alien invasion that threatened to destroy the world presented itself, like hell she was going to pass it up. 

 

Dr Jane Foster was a genius, at least that what they told her in the briefing---An amazing moment in life all on its own for the shear fact that she was briefed by President Steve Rogers himself--- and she was the one person on the planet qualified to stop the invaders. 

 

The mission was simple in design. Using a code Foster created by studying the signals the alien Invaders used to coordinate their attacks, they would be able to upload a virus to the mother ship which would disable to shielding around all the ships, big and small. The problem was, the only way to deliver the virus via code was to manual Jack in to the mother ship's systems. That's where Darcy came in. The mini ships automatically jacked in to the systems when they docked with the mother ship and so, it was Darcy's job to fly the mini ship up into space and dock with the mother ship allowing Dr. Foster the opportunity to upload the virus. 

 

After all was said and done, she would then fly the mini ship away and launch a nuclear warhead at the mother ship, blowing it up and disorienting the other ships within earth's atmosphere. 

 

Frankly it sounded simple enough but Darcy knew through years of experience that things were rarely as easy as anyone thought they would be and that if something could go wrong it probably would. So, Darcy made the second biggest decision she'd ever made for her future.

 

Pietro Maximoff was an Olympic hopeful that Darcy had quite literally run into on her morning run on warm summer day in June. They had both been running around the the National Mall that morning, he training, she clearing her mind before a senate hearing. It was instant attraction. They'd been together for two years when Pietro proposed. Darcy hadn't known why to say. She loved Pietro more than anything but she wasn't sure she was ready for marriage just yet. 

 

Three weeks later the world was at war and Darcy found herself in her jet, being chased through the desert by an alien space ship---which she managed to out smart and then capture the pilot. Now she was in Area 51 preparing for what could potentially be her final flight, and all she could think about was Pietro. 

 

Dr. Foster and her husband and her godfather Erik stood in as witnesses. Darcy was in her flight suit---not at all the gorgeous mermaid gown she'd pictures as a child---and Pietro was in whatever they could scrounge up. They took their vows in the chapel of the underground base and then Darcy boarded the alien craft with Dr. Foster by her side. 

 

She looked back just once to find their loved ones watching on and Darcy vowed the minute she locked eyes with Pietro that no matter what, she would stop these creatures and save the world and she would come home to Pietro

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr where I accept prompts []()


End file.
